1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manual spray-pump fluid dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pump-type fluid dispenser that provides for easy replacement of fluid supply receptacles which also have the capability of being operable with the same hand that receives the dispensed fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pump type dispensers for dispensing a fluid have become a common staple of every day life. However, a variety of inconveniences attend the use of hand-held or small sized spray pumps and fluid dispensers. Some fluid dispensers are operated from a table top, and others are held in a hand during use. The preference for usage is usually an ergonomic one, and depends largely on the shape of the fluid container and the shape and location of the spray actuator. Creams and gels, such as hand cream, are often in a container with a pump actuator that includes a horizontal spout with the tip of the spout pointing down. Although such designs can be used for any viscosity fluid, this ergonomic design is commonly used for more viscous fluids being expelled into the hand, such as hand creams or hair gels. These pump bottles are typically operated while the container is resting on a bathroom counter or dresser top. In such a case, the user might pump the pump head with one hand, and extend the other hand underneath the pump spout to receive the dispensed product.
When using a hand sized pump-type fluid dispenser resting on a surface, the force imparted on the head of the dispenser can tip over if it is not steadied or braced. Similarly, such force can rotate a spray head resulting in a fluid discharge in a wrong direction. Either of these events requires that the sprayer or pump be stabilized, and the spray-head steadied or aimed. In response to this, it is not uncommon for a user to steady a pump bottle or spray bottle with one hand while pumping or spraying it with the other. In those circumstances wherein a product is being applied to the hand, the likelihood that two hands are needed is even greater.
While the above can be suitable for some endeavors, it is ill suited for other endeavors. For example, the work of physicians, dentists and automotive mechanics commonly requires the use of hand held tools and, therefore, demands that one, or both hands remain substantially free to work. Some occupations, however, involve work in an environment wherein a subject's hands become slippery or dirty while working. In such case, it would be preferable to regularly cleanse the hands and/or apply a tacky agent to maintain a better grip on a tool or instrument.
For example, physicians and dentists often use pump or spray-type germicides and disinfectants on their hands. But, it is time-consuming, burdensome and counterproductive to require the physician to hold a germicide sprayer with one unclean hand and squirt or spray germicide into the other. Then, hold the unclean sprayer with a clean hand and spray germicide into the other unclean hand. Moreover, physicians oftentimes need to move about from room to room in a hospital or clinic where traditional hand-pump dispensers may not be conveniently located.
The body-worn dispensers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,012 and 5,927,548 overcome many of the above problems. However, the patented dispensers of the aforementioned patents do not set forth an interconnected pump, pump cover and integration structure that simplifies the exchange of fluid receptacles.
What is needed, therefore, is a fluid dispenser that can be conveniently refilled and reused. A further need exists for a dispenser that does not require a user to disassembly multiple parts for the purpose of exchanging a fluid receptacle or disposable cartridge. A need also exists for a dispenser that can easily be set-up to dispense multiple types of fluids. The need further exists for a spray or pump-type dispenser that requires only one hand to operate and receive fluid, thereby allowing the free hand to hold a tool or perform a task.